Wild at heart-love and kisses
by mirandahartfan3
Summary: Rax fanfiction. If you love Rax this is right up your street. Rosie forgives max's mistakes and they are in love once again.Read on for more
1. Chapter 1

Wild at heart-love and kisses-a Rax fanfiction-based on series 4 ep4

Chapter 1… "rosie" I turn around at the sound of my dad's voice, Max is on the phone he wants to talk to you he tells me. Tell him I'm busy I sigh he'll only try to make me come back I shrug. Look If you want to talk about what happened, with you and max he says. No thanks I reply. Danny, Rosie dinner is ready nomsa announces. Thanks nomsa dad (danny) smiles. Evan, nomsa, caroline, dup, alice, dad (danny) , Olivia and me sit down at the table to eat a traditional African meal called chicken curry potjie, there is custard melkos for dessert nomsa smiles proudly. We start eating, its great food but I'm not hungry I eat it anyway but I can barely taste the food. After dinner I go with alice to feed the animals. Rosie? Alice asks what exactly happened with you and max. I sigh he got angry one night when I told him the best news in the world. Rosie? Alice asks suspiciously. Don't tell anyone but I'm…pregnant I confide my secret. Rosie that's great news alice exclaims. I guess I shrug. Why don't you phone max in the morning alice suggests.

Later that night I'm laying in bed and thinking about phoning max, I decide to phone him in the morning. I roll over and sleep. In the morning I wake to find the bright, glowing African sun shining through a gap in the curtains. I get up slowly and go and have a shower the warm water streams over me and I feel safe and calm. I am walking down to the kitchen and I think back to the days when me and max used to walk to breakfast hand in hand. At breakfast when everyone is sitting down at the table I tell them the news. I look around the table at their expressions congratulations rosie everyone congratulates me. After breakfast I ask if I can phone max, yeah sure dad (danny) replies. I grab the phone, my hand is shaking as I dial the number. Hi max I say nervously. Rosie I didn't mean what I said, you know about the baby he says. Max promise you mean it I say. I promise hey why don't we get pizza for dinner max suggests remembering that it was one of rosie's favourite's. Yeah sure I reply excitedly. rosie? how many weeks pregnant are you, oh just under a month I reply. That's great rosie , see you soon. His voice trails off as I put the phone down. max is going to pick me up at 1.30 pm. I glance at the clock 1.30 is just over two hours away. When max pulls up I am feeding the giraffes. Dad (danny) says I'll take over now have fun, see you soon. I say goodbye to everyone and get in the truck beside max. Hey rosie max says hey max I reply. we quickly kiss before driving we get home I am suprised to see the flat looks spotless. Do you like it max asks. max its amazing I grins and says he's got a suprise for me, I follow him towards the messy spare room. max opens the door. I tidied it for the baby's room max says, max its beautiful I reply.

I hug him but I am taken a back by a sudden wave of pain. Rosie? max asks worriedly are you sure you're alright. I'm fine I just ache all over I insist. tough being the bionic woman eh max asks. yeah, we should go order that pizza I reply shakily. I know something's wrong but I'm to scared to tell max , sit down on the sofa max says, I'll order it. the pizza is here in about 15 minutes we sit and eat it and watch some slushy movie on tv. At about 9.30 we go to bed and I try to ignore the pain in my stomach that has hung around pretty much all day. Max is saying something but I can't quite make out what, ROSIE! What's wrong, talk to max says but I am unconscious ...I slowly regain consciousness and I open my eyes. Rosie! I thought you would never wake up. I was really worried max says. I'm fine lets just go to sleep I reply. he gets into bed beside me and we slowly fall asleep. When I wake again its morning and a sharp pain is shooting through me I look at the bedside clock its 7.35 am. wake up max something's wrong !

What is it he stomach I groan I thought it would go away but it hurts so much, can you phone my dad I beg. sure rosie ,max replies he looks very worried and is shaking like a leaf. He gets through to leopards den and dad (danny) answers hello leopards den . danny something's wrong max tells him what is it? danny asks hold on I'll put you on to rosie max says. Dad its my stomach I sob. Take some painkillers and I'll be there as soon as I can he replies.I take some painkillers and clutch a cushion to my chest and danny finally arrives in just over a hour. It's the baby isn't it I cry. Not nescesarily max kisses me and rubs my back , danny supports me with one arm. I moan in pain.I need...ohhhh I need to know what's happening.I 'm not a doctor danny replies helplessly., max get a doctor I need to know what happening to our baby I sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**WILD AT HEART-FANFICTION**

**Chapter 2….**

Dad(danny) and max help me into the car. We drive to the hospital. The drive takes 15 minutes. Everything will be alright max whispers in my ear. When we pull up at the hospital a nurse is waiting with a stretcher, max helps me on and I am wheeled into the emergency department. Pain is still gnawing away at me but that is nothing compared to the pain if we have lost our baby. Max and danny walk alongside me. I am wheeled to a dark room with an ultrasound I see a sign on the door that says radiology. The nurse flicks on the light and turns on the ultrasound she picks up the gel ." Now rosie this is going to feel a little cold" just do it please I say. Max holds my hand and danny sits on a hard plastic chair next to me. The nurse scans my stomach, I hold my breath and hold max's hand tight for comfort. I can't see any sign of a fetal heartbeat I'm so sorry the nurse tell us gently. Max's face is streaming with tears and my emotions take over me. I just break down and start crying. How's rosie's health? danny asks. She'll need to stay at the hospital, It's just a precaution we need to make sure the miscarriage is complete and to ensure she is healthy it's only overnight the nurse replies. Max holds me tight and we just cry together. We are shown to a private room on ward E. It's lunch time now but I am not hungry at all. Dad's (danny's) cell phone starts ringing. Its alice I'll just take this he says. He walks out of the room I hear him telling alice the devastating news. I don't think she'd want to talk to anyone right now danny says. Right thanks Alice I'll tell them bye. He turns his phone off and walks back inside. Alice said she's sorry about….. everything. Dad (danny) puts an arm around me I collapse aganst his chest and cry and cry and cry. The next day I'm allowed to go home danny, evan and alice come to pick me and max up from the hospital. We drive back to Leopards den. When we get back everyone greets us and tells us their sorry about what happened. Later me and max go for a walk in the bush. It just wasn't our time max I tell him. Have I ever told you how much I love you rosie gifthold. Tell me again I reply we kiss and I am grateful that I have love in my life. 6 months later I am pregnant again. The pain never went away but me and max learned to live with it.

**THE END XO hope you enjoyed !**


End file.
